House of Night love
by DylanSprouseLuver
Summary: What if when the first time Zoey saw Stark, she fell in love? What if Zoey would do anything, even give up Erik, to be with him? But what happens when Neferet tries to take that away? Will true love conquer all? ZoeyxStark
1. Chapter 1

**House of Night love**

Chapter 1- The day he showed up

Zoey, as usual, sat with her friends at dinner, and started talking to them. She tried to take all of the problems she had on her mind, but it seemed impossible, when she knew that her best friend, Stevie Ray, had died in her arms. Her mind wasn't on anything else but her many problems, not to mention the fact that she was in a love triangle, between her current boyfriend, her human ex-boyfriend, and Loren Blake, a teacher that she sort of had a crush on.

As she talked to her friends, she had noticed that Neferet, the high priestess, was talking to a new kid, who didn't seem like he was paying all that much attention. He was looking around the dining hall, probably trying to find a good reason to escape the conversation he was having with Neferet. Neferet lead him towards their table.

"This is our Dark Daughters and sons leader, Zoey Redwing. If you need any help with anything, ask her or her friends," Neferet explained, and flashed a warm smile. Zoey, though, didn't hear any of Neferet's words. She was too busy staring at the new kid, who was glancing at Zoey and her friends from time to time. Zoey let her gaze travel down the new kid's body. He had blonde hair that was long enough to grow past his ears. The color wasn't a platenum blonde, though. It was more of a dirty blonde color. He had a strong chin, straight nose, and nice lips. He was medium tall, and on the thin side. Zoey instantly felt a physical attraction to this guy.

"And Zoey, this is James Stark, our new fledling that had just transfered from the Chicago House of Night," Neferet continued. Stark looked at Zoey with large brown eyes, and Zoey almost fell over. This guy was definitely attractive.

"Zoey, since you are a high priestess in training, I will leave you with the responsibility of Stark's dog issue," Neferet said, and, with a warm smile, left the table. Zoey knew she was staring like an idiot. She finally snapped out of it and looked at something other than below Stark's waiste.

"What dog issue?" Zoey asked.

"The only way I'm staying here is if Duchess, my dog, stays," Stark said.

"Well, I would be more then happy to help you and Duchess feel comfortable," Zoey said. Stark smiled a half smile.

"Thanks," Stark said.

"Well, uh, are you hungry?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Stark replied with a shrug.

"Well, why don't you get your food. If you're hungry, you can sit with us. I'll introduce you to my friends, here," Zoey explained. Stark nodded.

"I'll be back, then," Stark said, and told Duchess to stay there. He walked off to get his food, and Erin and Shaunee, Zoey's friends, immedietly wanted to talk about him.

"Check out his butt," Erin said, giving him a _look._

"I wish he'd sag them jeans a little so I can get a better look," Shaunee agreed.

"Twin, sagging is seriously lame. Hotties should just say no to it," Erin argued.

"I'd still like to see his butt, twin," Shaunee said. Zoey took a look at him and smiled.

"Hey! I just realized who he is!" Jack, another one of Zoey's friends, said.

"No shit, Jack. Who?" Shaunee asked.

"He's James Stark! He's like, the best vamp archer in the world! He's a star! I remember reading about him!" Jack explained.

"Well, shit!" Erin said. They continued the conversation, but Zoey wasn't really paying attention. She could only stare at Stark. She felt some sort of attraction to him. She was drawn to him. She felt like he was making her feel something she'd never felt before, not even Erik could make her feel this way.

So, why was she getting a crush on Stark without knowing him?

**Author's note- That's the first chapter! Read and review, please! Tell me what you think! Sorry if it's too boring, lol. **


	2. Chapter 2

**House of Night love**

Chapter

2- Getting to know the new kid

_'No,'_ Zoey thought,_ 'I have Erik. There's no way I can fall for him.'_ Zoey tried looking away, but her eyes were focused like a lazar on Stark. Stark was back, walking toward the table, now. He sat down across from Zoey, and looked up at everyone.  
What? Did Duchess do something she shouldn't have? She tends to lick toes a lot," Stark said.

"Eew, that's-" Erin started, until Shaunee kicked her under the table.

"No, she was a perfect lady while you were gone," Shaunee said in a husky tone of voice, trying to sound sexy.

"Shaunee, Erin, may I speak to you?" Zoey asked. The twins nodded.

"Shaunee, Erin, I know what you're trying to do. We're supposed to be making him feel comfortable, not make it a damn love fest," Zoey explained.

"We're not doing anything," Erin said.

"I know what you're trying to do, but you're not going to get any from James Stark," Zoey said, and walked back to the table. She sat back down and looked at Stark in the eye. The twins sat down, too, shrugging it off.

"So, Stark, how do you like it here so far?" Zoey asked nervously. For some reason, her adrenaline was going through her faster and faster.

"It's okay. Not much different from Chicago," Stark replied.

"Did Neferet show you around?" Zoey asked.

"Mostly," Stark replied, taking a bight out of his sandwich.

"Well, if you want, after you're done eating, I can show you your room, and we can hang out afterwards," Zoey explained.

"Sure, that'd be great," Stark said.

"I heard about you beating all those vamps in archery!" Jack blurted, then squeezed his mouth shut and blushed. Stark just shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm good at archery," Stark replied, not looking up from his tray.

"You're that fledgling?" Damien asked, just realizing who Stark exactly was.

"Yeah, so?" Stark asked.

"You're the best archest in the world!" Damien exclaimed.

"Whatever. It's just something I'm good at," Stark replied, and Zoey could tell that Stark was struggling to change the subject as he fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Well," Zoey burst in, "I'm glad you're adjusting okay. Are you done eating?"

"Yeah, I guess," Stark said, and stood up.

"See you guys later," Zoey said to her friends. They all waved.

"By Stark," Shaunee and Erin said in unison flirt like.

"Thanks for getting me out of there. I just don't like being put on the spot," Stark said as he and Zoey walked away from the table.

"No problem. I have the same problem," Zoey replied.

"So, I see that your extra marks are real," Stark said.

"Yeah," Zoey replied.

"I guess we have something in common, then. We're both famous," Stark said, slightly smiling a cocky smile. Zoey smiled back.

"So, did you have that problem back at your old school?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah," Stark said, "but sometimes people misunderstand me for being this confident guy who loves attention. They never get to know the real me," Stark explained.

"I feel the same way. Do you think my friends misunderstood you?" Zoey asked.

"They weren't as bad as some people," Stark replied.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling okay about this situation. Are you nervous at all?" Zoey asked.

"A little bit," Stark replied.

"Yeah, I was nervous on my first day, too. Don't worry, it'll pass," Zoey said with a warm smile.

"Thanks, I needed that," Stark said, flashing a cocky smile. Zoey didn't know why, but she loved his smile. It was so confident and mysterious, and that was what she loved about him. She'd then discovered that she was grinning like an idiot at him, and that they'd reached his room.

"Hey, thanks for showing me to my room," Stark said, ruffling Duchess's ears a bit.

"No problem. And if you ever need anything, let me know, and I'll help you out," Zoey said, smiling. Stark flashed a crooked smile at her, and nodded.

"Thanks. See ya," Stark said, and winked at her before closing the door.

Zoey smiled to herself and went back down the hall. She was starting to like this kid. He was definitely sexy, and a good smile. But he also understood her. She felt like he knew how she felt, and how sometimes it could be aggravating. She knew that he felt like she did, and that he had a good attitude about it. She knew that he wanted someone in his life who understood and truly cared about him, and she was willing to give that to him.

But there was one problem. Would Erik get jealous of Stark was in her life? She knew that he didn't know about the whole Loren Blake situation, and that he would be mad. But Zoey knew that she was drawn to Stark, and she didn't want him to feel like she was there for him, no matter what. She would do anything to make sure that he was okay.

Zoey thought, 'I have Erik. There's no way I can fall for him.' Zoey tried looking away, but her eyes were focused like a lazar on Stark. Stark was back, walking toward the table, now. He sat down across from Zoey, and looked up at everyone. 


	3. Chapter 3

**House of Night Love**

Chapter 3- He's amazing

Zoey walked down the hall, lost in her own thoughts. She thought that she'd better be getting back to the girls' dorm room. It felt like Stark's scent was lingering on her, reminding her that she'd just met a wonderful person. Could it be possible that she could befriend this new kid?

She'd been thinking about his deep, beautiful brown eyes when she bumped into Erik, her current boyfriend.

"What are you doing down here?" Erik asked.

"I was showing the new guy to his room," Zoey replied, noticing that she had a glow about her. She also knew that it wasn't Erik that was giving this off. It was Stark.

"Who's the new kid?" Erik asked sternly.

"His name is James Stark. He wants me to call him Stark," Zoey replied.

"Did he try anything with you?" Erik questioned. Zoey let out a laugh.

"What do you mean? Of course he didn't try anything with me! We're just friends," Zoey said.

"I don't know, Zo. It just seems like you're always sneaking off with other guys often," Erik said, unsure.

"Erik, you're being ridiculous. There's no other guys," Zoey said, and walked away.

Really, though, Erik was right. There was Heath, her human boyfriend, who she had an imprint with, and Loren Blake, who was secretly sexing her. This guy situation made her feel like a whore. She was cheating on Erik, who was becoming annoyingly protective of her. She just didn't know what to do.

She went back to her dorm room, and Erin and Shaunee were there, because they wanted to talk about Stark. They immediately turned to her.

"So, how'd it go with Stark?" Erin asked with a wide smile. At the mention of Stark's name, Zoey smiled.

"He's really nice," Zoey replied.

"Really? What did you two talk about?" Shaunee asked. Zoey didn't want to give away Stark's secrets, so she had to make something up.

"We just talked about how his old school was. That's all," Zoey replied.

"So, he seemed nice? Was he outgoing?" Shaunee asked.

"Surprisingly, he was actually shy," Zoey said, telling the truth.

"Really? I didn't expect that from a great athlete like him," Erin said.

"Guys, he's more than just an athlete," Zoey said, "he's actually an amazing person."

"You don't know that. Not in the first couple minutes of knowing him," Shaunee said, and the two went to bed.

The next night, Zoey woke up, and got ready for her classes. In the house of night, instead of being out in the daytime, you would do class in the nighttime, instead. Zoey wasn't exactly ready to start the day, but just knowing that she would be able to see Stark got her through it.

Zoey and Aphrodite went out of their dorm and down the hall, to get to breakfast.

"Hey, Aphrodite, I'm going to go see where Stark is, and see if he's okay," Zoey said.

"Okay, I'll save you two seats," Aphrodite said, and walked into the dining hall.

Zoey walked down the hall to where she saw Stark. He was wearing a black T-shirt with the band name "Disturbed" on it. He was also wearing loose jeans, and black sneakers.

"Hey, Stark," Zoey greeted Stark.

"Hey, Zoey," Stark replied.

"Are you going to sit with us again?" Zoey asked.

"If it's alright with you guys," Stark said.

"Oh, it's fine with us. Just get your breakfast and we'll talk more," Zoey replied. Stark nodded.

"Sure. So, what's up?" Stark said.

"Not much. Just trying to deal with the pressures that I have," Zoey said.

"Oh yeah? Is it the whole, dealing with the dark daughters and sons type of thing? Or is it something else?" Stark asked.

"It's that, but it's also something else," Zoey replied.

"Hey, take each day as it comes, I guess," Stark said.

"Is that what you tell yourself all of the time?" Zoey asked.

"Sometimes. Other times I'm just focused on what people think of me and how I act," Stark said. Zoey looked at him, concerned.

"You can also listen to what YOU want, Stark. It doesn't always have to be about other people," Zoey explained.

"Yeah, I guess you would know more then anyone, huh?" Stark said, with a cocky smile.

"Yeah, I guess so," Zoey said, smiling back.

The two entered the dining hall, and got their breakfast, then sat down.

"So, Stark, how's school?" Shaunee asked, giving him a flirty look.

"It's good so far," Stark replied, not looking up from his tray.

"Will you find your classes okay?" Damien asked.

"Well, I guess that depends on if anyone shows me where everything is," Stark replied.

"I'll help you, Stark," Zoey said, cutting off the twins' please to help him. Stark smiled.

"Alright," Stark replied.

Zoey and Stark left breakfast a little while later, and started going to class, like everyone else did. The two were looking at his schedule, to see what classes they had together. The first class he had, they had together.

"Okay, so, we have vamp soc together. I'll show you where it is," Zoey said.

"Hey, Zoey, thanks for, uh, showing me around. I can't really do it without you," Stark said. Zoey smiled.

"No problem," Zoey replied, "it's what I do."

"No, really, it must take your time away," Stark said.

"No, it's really no problem. I just want you to feel comfortable here," Zoey said.

"Okay," Stark said.

"So, are you still competing in archery?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah. You coming to my next competition?" Stark asked.

"Yeah, I always wanted to," Zoey replied, not lying.

"Really? You don't seem like the sports type," Stark said, in a little bit of a shock.

"Well, I'm not, but I like the art of Archery. It's riveting," Zoey said. Stark raised his eye brows a bit, in surprise.

"'Kay, so, are you going to ever compete?" Stark asked.

"I would, but I don't have the right skills to do it," Zoey explained. Stark nodded.

"Well, how's about I take you to do some target practice after school is over, and I'll show you some moves?" Stark asked. Zoey smiled at the chance to see Stark again.

"Sure, that'd be great," Zoey said. _'I'd do anything to hang out with you, Stark,' _Zoey thought.

Throughout the day, all Zoey could think about was Stark. When it came right down to it, Stark was actually an amazing person. And all she could stare at, really, was Stark, rather then Erik. And that was unusual. Stark just looked so good, today, with his usual clothes on. But the black T-shirt was a V-neck, and showed his chest a little more. Stark was all she could see, all she could hear.

But she had one question. Why was she thinking so fondly of the new kid, who she didn't even think she'd liked?


	4. Chapter 4

**House of Night love**

Chapter 4- Feelings

After their last class was over, Zoey and Stark went to the courtyard, and Stark set up targets. This made Zoey a little nervous. Sure, she was friends with Stark, but she wanted to impress him. She didn't know why, but she wanted him to see her as more then just a normal friend. She wanted him to know her as something.

"Once you get the trick, it's really easy," Stark said. He took a shot, to show her what to do, and told her the moves. But Zoey could only let her eyes travel down his form. His thin body was looking less tense. He looked amazing as his Blonde hair shined in the afternoon sun, and his face was all seriousness, and concentration. She marveled at his beauty.

She was soon snapped out of it when she saw that the arrow had hit the target perfectly in the middle. She was amazed. She knew he was good, but she didn't know that he was _that _good.

"Alright, now you try," Stark said, and handed her the bow and arrow. Zoey took her position, still a little nervous. She waited for him to correct her.

"Pull your elbow in tighter, and bring your arm up a little," Stark said. Zoey tried to do as he said, but obviously, she didn't do it right.

"Can you help me?" Zoey asked. Stark nodded, but looked a little shy as he went over and touched her arms, his body against hers.

In that instant, a shiver went down Zoey's back. As she felt his body against hers, she was paying no attention to what he was saying, and just let him guide her arms to where they had to be. Her stomach filled with adrenaline as she felt his presence. Somehow, every thought in her head had disappeared. Nothing mattered, in that instant. Erik didn't matter, Heath didn't matter, Loren didn't matter, not even Neferet mattered. The only thing that mattered to Zoey was Stark.

But her happiness soon ended, as he pulled away. She then shot the target, and it hit the middle. Stark smiled, and that smile made Zoey's heart skip a beat. At this time, she suddenly wanted to be near him again, and to see his mysterious smile that always crept into her heart. She never wanted him to leave her. And no one has ever made her feel that way in her whole life, not even Erik.

"Great job," Stark said, smiling at her. Zoey smiled back.

"Hey, can you do it again, for me?" Zoey asked. Stark nodded, taking the bow and arrow. He then relaxed his shoulders, and shot the arrow straight into the middle of the target, getting it perfectly.

"How can you be so good?" Zoey asked. Stark shrugged.

"Maybe it's practice. Maybe Nix just gifted me," Stark guessed.

"Nix gifted you, Stark. That's why you're so good. You're blessed, just like me," Zoey said. Stark looked away.

"I guess so. I mean, I feel content with my life. It's just that sometimes I wish I could just stop it all and start over," Stark said, taking another shot.

"Why?" Zoey asked.

"Because there are things in life that I wish I didn't do. No one's life is perfect," Stark explained, and aimed another arrow at the target.

"What did you do?" Zoey asked. Stark lowered his bow and arrow, and looked at Zoey.

"I'll tell you one day. But that day's not today. I'm just not ready for it," Stark explained.

"Okay, I understand," Zoey said after a nod.

One question bothered her the whole night, though. Why were these feelings and thoughts happening about Stark?


	5. Chapter 5

**House of Night love**

Chapter 5- Soul mates

Zoey went back to her dorm room, after that, after walking Stark back to his room. She recognized his scent on her skin, now, and also noticed that his presence hung in the air. She looked back, but he wasn't following her.

"Zoey, where were you?!" Erik shouted from down the hall. Zoey whirled around to see that Erik was charging down the hall furiously. Zoey swallowed hard. This would be hard, but she had to break up with Erik.

"Were you with that dumb ass new kid?!" Erik yelled, now in front of her.

"Yes, I was. And he's not a dumb ass, he's my friend," Zoey said, defending herself and Stark.

"I don't want you hanging out with him anymore, Zoey," Erik said.

"What are you, my mother? I can handle myself. He's a really great guy," Zoey explained. Erik shook his head.

"Don't trust the wrong guys, Zoey," Erik said in a voice that was stern.

"You don't even know the kid, Erik! Why don't you trust me?!" Zoey exploded.

"I do trust you, but not with that bitch," Erik replied in a grumble.

"Don't call him that!" Zoey told Erik.

"I'm sorry, Zoey, but he is," Erik said. Zoey's frown deepened as she walked past him furiously.

Okay, she wanted to dump Erik. She'd wanted to whenever he had first gotten possessive. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She wanted to make herself, and Stark happy. Every time she was around him, adrenaline would fill her stomach, and she would always smile. She didn't get that feeling with Erik anymore. Maybe it was because Stark was more to her than just a new friend.

'_No!' _Zoey thought to herself. _'You have enough guys in your life. You don't need another one!' _And then, she wanted to stop thinking about Stark. Well, that was what her mind told her. She didn't really want to stop thinking about Stark. It was inevitable.

Zoey headed down the hall, toward her dorm when she'd noticed that someone was outside. She got this vibe that told her to go see who it was, so she went outside.

There was Stark, sitting on the front step outside of the door. She didn't want to scare him, so she tried to make her presence known.

"Hey, Stark," Zoey said silently. Stark looked up at Zoey and blinked.

"Hey," Stark replied.

"What's up with you?" Zoey asked, sitting next to him (also dangerously close to him.)

"Sick of drama," Stark replied.

"Trust me. You're not the only one," Zoey said.

"I'm not the kind of person that takes drama too well. I mean, I've gone through all sorts of emotions since I moved," Stark explained.

"That's normal. I went through it, too. Sometime, you'll get used to it," Zoey reassured her friend, hoping that she was making him feel better.

"I hope you're right. I'm just stressed out, that's all," Stark said.

"We all get that sometimes," Zoey said.

"I'm just needing a friend that'll always be there for me. Not some possessive and obsessive fan of mine that claim they love me, when they don't know shit about me," Stark explained. Zoey smiled warmly.

"I'll be there for you if you're there for me," Zoey replied. Stark smiled. It wasn't half as cocky as it had been before, but it was still cocky. The other half was happy and warm.

"I will," Stark said. And, with that, they hugged.

The hug wasn't as much as Zoey had wanted from Stark, but it was still enough to give her chills down her back. She noticed that she was blushing, now, and smiling like an idiot. She clung tight to him, afraid that he would let go soon. She relished the moment, and clung to him so tight that she was afraid that she'd break him.

Zoey was taking in every feature of him, from head to toe. He had soft blonde hair, that was grown past his ears, but it looked good on him, unlike some guys who sported that look. His skin was rough, but his brown eyes were promising and honest, something that you wouldn't normally see in a guy.

He was wearing his usual look: a black T-shirt with a skull on it, and loose jeans. Tonight, it was kind of cold outside, so he was wearing a black fleece. Something about his attire impressed Zoey.

Soon, though, Stark let go of Zoey, and stood up. Zoey slightly frowned when he let go of her, but she didn't let it show.

"This time, I'll walk you to your room," Stark said, with a cocky smile that Zoey liked so much. Zoey smiled back.

"Okay, Stark," Zoey said. He offered his hand to help her up. She took it, and instantly felt a connection.

As the two began walking back toward her room, Zoey wondered if Nyx was purposely putting them together, and giving them a connection. As she wondered that, she walked with him, fighting the urge to grab his hand.

Maybe they were soul mates. She just didn't want to admit it.


	6. Chapter 6

**House of Night love**

Chapter 6- One time

Zoey continued to walk with Stark to her dorm room. They were laughing and joking around, as if they'd known each other their whole lives. Maybe it was meant to be that way.

Before they knew it, though, Loren Blake was heading down the hallway, towards them. This time, though, Zoey didn't really focus on Loren. She was focused on Stark.

"What are you two doing out here?" Loren asked. Stark and Zoey turned around to see him.

"He was just walking me back to my room," Zoey answered, shaking a little. Stark seemed to notice, and grabbed her forearm, trying to calm her down. And it worked. He'd soothed her, and that was something that she didn't have with any other guy.

"Don't you think it's bad to be horsing around in the hallways?" Loren asked, glaring at Stark.

"I just needed to talk to her about something," Stark said, "and we'd be right out after that."

"I see. Zoey, can you come see me?" Loren asked. Zoey thought a little, but already knew the answer.

"No," Zoey replied. Stark and Loren looked surprised.

"Why?" Loren asked.

"Because I'm with Stark. We'll talk tomorrow sometime," Zoey said. Loren gave Stark a death glare, and turned and walked away.

"Hey, Zoey, how come you didn't go with him?" Stark asked.

"I already answered that, Stark. I'm here with you, not Loren," Zoey said.

"You mean Professor Blake?" Stark said, eying Zoey weirdly. Zoey nodded, trying to look completely innocent.

"Zoey, I'm new. Not stupid," Stark said. Zoey exhaled deeply.

"Okay, so there's something going on between me and him. But it isn't like I want it to be that way," Zoey explained.

"Something about him seems wrong, Zoey. I don't think you should trust him," Stark said, eying her worriedly.

"I don't trust him. Or, at least, not now," Zoey said, looking back at Stark.

Soon, though, they'd reached Zoey's room, and the moment had ended. Zoey began to wonder why she'd told the new kid her secrets instead of her own boyfriend. Well, she felt that she couldn't trust Erik, because he would take it to the extreme. She also felt that she could trust Stark, because Stark had been through the same thing she'd been through. She felt that her friendship with him was more intimate than her friendship with even her human boyfriend, Heath.

"Well, here's your room," Stark said.

"Yeah. Hey, Stark?" Zoey said.

"Yeah?" Stark replied.

"You can sit with me at breakfast, lunch and dinner any time," Zoey said with a smile. Stark smiled back, with that cocky bad boy smile that Zoey liked so much. Zoey then began to think.

"Hey, Stark, can you stay over here tonight?" Zoey asked. Stark laughed a little.

"Guys aren't aloud in girls' dorms," Stark said.

"I know, but nobody checks on us during the night," Zoey said. Stark shrugged.

"Okay," Stark said.

"Okay, you go get your stuff, and come back here real quick. I'll change while you're gone," Zoey said.

"Alright, see you then," Stark said, and walked off, hands in his pockets.

As he left, her mind was filled with thoughts of Stark. She'd wished that he would be sleeping in the same bed as her, and he was, since the teachers had moved Stevie-Rae's bed out. She was kind of excited for that. Something she hadn't felt in a guy for a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**House of Night love**

Chapter 7- Threats

**Stark's point of view**

I tell you, I was one shy guy. I've never done anything like that with a girl. Staying in another person's room? I've done that. But I can honestly say I haven't been in the same bed as a girl. I was secretly really shy, and I didn't think she would realize that until I came back, and talked to her.

I've met a lot of people in my life. Very few I could count as real friends. You could probably count them on one hand. But I figured that I could consider Zoey one of those real close friends. She seemed to be there for me, no matter what. That was something I couldn't understand, at the time. Why would she waste her time with the kind of guy I am?

Before I knew it, I had reached my dorm room and got my stuff. Sure, to Zoey I should seem cool and confident, but really, I wasn't. What was I to make of this?

Sure, I shouldn't be so worked up, but hey, couldn't blame me for being a little nervous. _'Stop it,' _I told myself, _'it's not like it's a date or anything. Besides, it could be worse. It could be with a guy.' _I shuddered a bit at that thought, and shut the door to my room and headed back to Zoey's room.

**Narrator's point of view**

Zoey waited in her room, anticipation dripping. Adrenaline raced through her veins. She had no idea why, though. Maybe it was because she'd never asked someone, especially a new kid, to stay with her. She fidgeted nervously while she waited, sitting on her bed.

Finally, he showed up, and closed the door behind him. She smiled at him. It seemed like it was inevitable.

"I'll go get changed in your bathroom. Wait here," Stark said. Zoey nodded, hiding the fact that she was disappointed in the fact that she wouldn't get to see him shirtless. Still, though, she tried to hide it and be patient.

**Zoey's point of view**

Okay, I admit it. Stark was one hot guy. More of my type of looking guy than Erik was. And he was really nice, and an amazing person. And for some reason, I felt like I got over my crush on Erik, for Stark, because Stark was making me feel the way I used to feel about Erik. But I couldn't bring myself to dump Erik, because I was kind of afraid that Erik would go after Stark for it.

Stark came out of the bathroom, and I smiled again. It seemed like at the sight of him, I always smiled.

"Well, we've got some time. It's early. What's up with you?" Stark said, sitting next to me on the bed. I tried to hide my blushing.

"Oh, you know. The stress of being blessed by Nyx and defeating the darkness. That kind of stuff," I told him.

"Wow. You're the most complex person I've ever met," Stark said. I laughed a little.

"You can say that," I agreed. He paused.

"I met your boyfriend today," Stark said. I turned to him.

"What?! When?!" I asked, surprised.

"Third period, when you and I weren't in the same class. He threatened me," Stark said.

"What?" I asked, still in shock.

"Yeah. He said to stay away from you, or else he'd kick my ass back to Chicago," Stark explained. I suddenly started to rethink being with Erik in the first place.

"He seriously said that to you?" I asked. Stark nodded.

"I'm getting the feeling that he doesn't like you hanging out with other guys," Stark guessed.

"I think it's coming from his own insecurities. Listen, Stark, don't feel intimidated by him. I'll talk to him," I explained.

"Do you really think that, or am I causing any trouble?" Stark asked.

"No, of course not. Erik and I have been having these problems for months, now," I explained.

Stark and I began talking and talking for hours into the day. But then, I saw Stark yawn, and I suggested we'd go to sleep.

But, in the back of my mind, I knew I had a very hard decision to make, and a lot of stuff I had to deal with. Especially Neferet.


	8. Chapter 8

**House of Night love**

Chapter 8- Soulmate

**Stark's point of view**

The next morning, I woke up, and saw that Zoey was still asleep beside me. Okay, she was the only friend I had here, and I liked her a lot. But this 'Erik' character she had as a boyfriend was really starting to worry me. I tell you, I'm not the kind of guy to show his feelings. But I had to return the favor to Zoey and help her out.

I got out of her room and went to my own room, and got changed. but as soon as I got out of my room, Erik was standing in front of me. His gaze was intimidating, but I was willing to take him on.

"I hear you went to Zoey's room," Erik said, crossing his arms.

"You heard right," I replied. "What do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from her. You're a bad influence on her," Erik said.

"Dude, you don't even know me. It's fine. And learn to trust your girlfriend. She has enough crap to deal with besides you," I snapped. He looked surprised and angry at the same time.

"You don't know shit about Zoey!" Erik said.

"I know enough to know that she said she's had enough of your bullshit. Now leave me alone," I said, anger rising.

"She's never that way! Now get your ass back to Chicago!" Erik yelled.

"Shut the fuck up and leave this freaking argument go, bitch!" I yelled, and went down the hall.

"Zoey only has sympathy for you because no one likes you!" Erik snapped. I turned back to him.

"Again, you don't know SHIT about me, so leave me alone! Most of all, stop stressing out your girlfriend!" I yelled, and headed down the hall without another word.

I got down to the dining hall, and met Zoey there.

"Zoey, I need to talk to you about something," I said.

"What's up?" Zoey asked me. I exhaled deeply.

"You need to dump Erik," I told her.

"I know. Why, did he do something wrong this morning?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah. I got into an argument with him. He needs to learn how to trust you, Zoey. It isn't right for him to be protecting you from something that isn't a problem," I explained. Zoey gave me a nod.

"Stark, I am SO sorry that Erik is causing so much trouble. I didn't mean for that to happen," Zoey said.

"Zo, I'm not intimidated by him. I know it seems like I should be, but I just think he's bullshit that no one needs in a relationship," I said.

**Zoey's point of view**

I knew what he was saying, and I knew that this whole multiple boyfriends thing had to stop. But I was so afraid for Stark. What if Erik would hurt him if I broke up with Erik? Sure, I was completely over Loren Blake's fake charms, and I was fed up with Erik's attitude. So who did I belong with?

Maybe that guy was Stark the whole time. Maybe he really was genuine, and everything I needed. I needed to have someone that would be loyal and true, and at the same time fun to hang out with, and just a person who understood me. And Stark was all of those things. But how could I be interested in a guy who saw me as just a friend?

I knew what I had to do. I had to get Loren-stupid ass-Blake off my back, I had to leave Erik-jealous bitch-Night. And I had to get with Stark. Just one kiss. That was all I needed. Maybe he really was my soul mate. Maybe Nyx wanted us to be together.

There was just a couple problems, though. When and where was I going to kiss Stark? What will Erik react like when I'd dump him? And most creepy of all, would Loren kill me before I got the chance to kill him?


	9. Chapter 9

**House of Night love**

Chapter 8- Breaking up can kill

**Zoey's point of view**

At breakfast, I'd made up my mind that I was going to dump Erik. I was kind of scared to, though, because I knew Erik, and Erik was very protective. And he'd probably kill Stark for it. But I had to do it.

After talking to my friends about it a little bit, I stood up and walked toward Erik's table. I stood behind him, and tapped his left shoulder lightly. He turned to me, but I didn't smile. I wasn't exactly expecting what he would do next, but it had to be done.

"Erik, we need to talk," I stated. I brought him out of the dining hall and to the hallway.

"What is it?" Erik asked. "Did that Stark guy do anything to you?"

"No, Stark's great. It's not him. It's you," I explained.

"What do you mean?" Erik asked.

"Erik, I don't like the way you've been treating me, and the people around you. Especially with the Stark situation. I can't be with a guy who's threatening my friend," I explained. He looked at me with disbelief.

"Zoey, the guy's bad news, you have to believe me," Erik said.

"I tried talking some sense into you, Erik! I've told you time and time again, you don't even know him! If you love me, you'd respect me AND my friends!" I explained.

"I can't stand by you on this one, Z! I don't like you hanging around other guys!" Erik said.

"Then I can't even stand being with you anymore! That's why I'm breaking up with you, Erik! You don't trust me, and you don't listen! So leave me and Stark well enough alone!" I yelled.

"This is all his fault, you know! We were just fine before he showed up!" Erik yelled.

"No, it's not his fault, because we had these problems for fucking MONTHS now!" I yelled.

"Fine! I don't need your cheating ass, anyway!" Erik yelled. "I'm just going to make your little boyfriend pay!"

"Erik, don't!" I pleaded when he went back into the dining hall.

Erik charged over to Stark and pulled him up by the back of the T-shirt.

"This is all your fucking fault!" Erik yelled, and was about to punch Stark in the gut when I pulled Erik off of Stark.

"Erik, stop it! It's not Stark's fault we broke up!" I said.

"He told you to!" Erik yelled.

"Then he was damn right! Now leave us the hell alone!" I yelled.

"Can someone please tell me what the HELL is going on?!" Stark asked. I tore my gaze to Stark, who stood there, confused as anything.

"Sorry, Stark. I'll explain later," I said.

"Why don't you explain now?!" Erik yelled.

"This doesn't concern you, Erik!" I yelled.

"Yes, it does!" Erik shouted.

"Okay. Fine. I'll explain. Erik and I broke up, and he blames you," I explained.

"Okay. Erik, I told you this morning, man. You had it coming," Stark said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Erik yelled, and knocked Stark down to the ground, and started beating him in the face. I stood by helplessly, watching Stark get the shit beat out of him.


	10. Chapter 10

**House of Night love**

Chapter 8- Complicated

Zoey stood by helplessly as Erik kicked Stark in the stomach, and punched him in the face. Zoey tried unsuccessfully to grab Erik and pull him off of Stark. But there was no stopping Erik.

It was then that Stark thought: _'What am I doing? I'm not that helpless!' _and started fighting Erik off of him. The crowd around the scene gathered as the two vampires fought. Eventually, Stark was able to stand up, and get Erik off of him.

"This isn't over, bitch!" Erik yelled, pointing to Stark.

"It never even started," Stark said with a cocky smirk.

"SHUT UP!" Erik yelled.

"Leave me and Stark alone, Erik! Just face it! I'm not your girl!" Zoey yelled.

"Yes you are, and you know it!" Erik yelled in reply.

"Just give it up, and in the mean time, find out how to treat me," Zoey said.

"There's no way you like this ass hole over me!" Erik yelled.

"I'm not saying I like him like a boyfriend, Erik. I'm just saying we're over. We've been over for a long time, now," Zoey finished, and started walking the other direction.

Zoey then walked out to the nearby field, and sat down by a tree. Stark sat in front of her, and flashed a smirk.

"Nice move, Zo. He deserved it," Stark said.

"I know. It just hurts to know that we're over," Zoey replied.

"He had it coming. There's no need to be sad," Stark said.

"I know, but I didn't want you to get hurt," Zoey said.

"I'm not hurt. Just a couple bruises. Not much," Stark said.

"Really? He didn't hurt you that bad?" Zoey asked.

"Z, I'm not flimsy. I'm alright," Stark said sarcastically. Zoey laughed.

"No, I guess you're not. But I don't want anything bad to happen because of me," Zoey said.

"Not much happened, though. Just the occasional beat down I received," Stark replied.

"Again, sorry about it. I didn't want you to get hurt," Zoey said.

"And again I say, I'm not hurt. A couple bruises and scrapes, but I'm okay," Stark replied.

"Scrapes?" Zoey said, with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, he cut my skin open a couple times. But it's no big deal," Stark said.

"No big deal?! Stark, he could've killed you!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Let's not get carried away," Stark said, raising his hands in defeat.

"You're right. I just wish he wasn't such a…such a…" Zoey started.

"Jerk?" Stark offered.

"Yeah, I guess so," Zoey replied.

"Oh, look, here comes the jerk now," Stark said.

Erik walked up to Stark furiously, nothing but pure hate in his eyes. He shoved past Zoey and looked Stark straight in the eyes.

"It's over for you, bitch," Erik said, and kicked Stark in the stomach over and over again. Stark started coughing up blood from the hard kicking. Before Stark and Zoey could react, Erik had knocked Stark down, and started beating him, yet again. Stark fought back, but it took all of his energy to fight back.

Erik was beating him and beating him until Stark lost the energy to fight back. Zoey eventually got past shock, and pulled Erik off of Stark. Stark then lay there, motionless, but his eyes were still open.

"Erik, what the HELL is the MATTER WITH YOU?! WHAT THE HELL?!" Zoey yelled.

"I told you it wasn't over, Zoey!" Erik said.

"Don't be beating on Stark just because you think he caused this!" Zoey yelled.

"Zoey-" Erik started.

"STOP!!! I have enough things to worry about besides YOU! NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Zoey yelled.

"Zoey, don't fall for this bitch! He's no good!" Erik yelled.

"Don't make decisions for me! I'm 16, I make my own decisions!" Zoey replied.

"FINE! JUST FINE!" Erik yelled, and walked off.

The scent of blood brought Zoey out of her thoughts and she bent down to see Stark. It took all of her strength to hold herself back from drinking his blood.

"Stark, oh my God, are you okay?" Zoey asked, panicked.

"No…" Stark said weakly.

"I'll get someone to help," Zoey said, and stood up halfway. Stark grabbed her forearm, and shook his head for her not to leave him.

A nurse soon came, and brought Stark to the hospital wing. Zoey followed them, trying to see what was wrong with her friend. The nurse did some tests.

**Stark's point of view**

I knew I was hurt. I just didn't want to say it. I wasn't going to let this Erik character bother me. But let's face it. My stomach REALLY hurt, and I was really tired. Especially of the struggle. It was hard just to stay awake.

You know what else I knew? I knew that Zoey was having a really hard time trying to keep herself from sucking my blood. She was a vampire fledgling, after all. So was I. But she's special, you know, so it's harder for her. I was tempted to just tell the nurse to go out of the room and give Zoey what she wanted, and I gave into my temptation.

The nurse went out of the room, and I turned to Zoey.

"Suck my blood," I said hazily.

"What? Stark, I can't. You're so weak," Zoey replied.

"Just do it. It'll stop my bleeding," I said.

"Well, okay. But only because you insist," Zoey replied.

I arched my neck back, and she opened her mouth. Sure, I've had my blood sucked before (yeah, no lie.) but that didn't mean I was used to it.

She then began sucking my blood, and I had a weird feeling to it. I knew she liked it, but I couldn't help but try to make sense of this. Here I was, a new kid, a fledgling, a new kid who didn't fit in with anyone else besides archery because they didn't understand me, and here I was, letting someone suck my blood? Sure, it wasn't human blood, but hey, can't give her anything else.

When she was done, I felt so drained, you have no idea. I just wanted to go to sleep and forget the whole thing. Yes, we were friends, and nothing more. Or, at least, that was what I told myself.

And, without a blink, everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

House of Night love

Author's note: This chapter features the song "Second Chance" by Shinedown. 

**Chapter 11- Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**

**Stark's point of view**

_My eyes are open wide_

_By the way_

_I made it through the day_

Okay. I wasn't exactly awake, but I was dreaming, I guess. I prayed to the Goddess that I would somehow dream up a solution. And I guess this was it. I really didn't know what was going on, because it was confusing, but some of it made sense.

_I watch the world outside_

_By the way_

_I'm leaving out today_

I dreamt the only solution I had. I was kind of dreaming the future. Erik was beating the shit out of me, and he would keep doing it. I can't really die again, so he would just torture me. I couldn't let that happen. Not now, not ever. Zoey was better off without me.

_Well I just saw Haley's comet shooting_

_Said why you always running in place? _

_Even the man on the moon disappeared _

_Somewhere in the stratosphere _

All I'd done in my time there was stir up trouble. I couldn't let Zoey have that in her life. I just couldn't. Not when she had so much more in her life to deal with. Now, I knew she'd protest. But she won't miss me. No one would. I was sure of it.

_Tell my mother_

_Tell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize_

_This is my life_

_I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry_

_I'm just saying_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

I couldn't let this happen the way it was. I had to do something. And that was why I had to do it. I just had to. Nothing was changing the way I felt about Zoey, not even Erik, but I had to do it. I had to leave.

_Please don't cry one tear for me_

_I'm not afraid _

_Of what I have to say_

I know what you're thinking. How can he leave her? Why leave when he just got there? Look, I know why you're thinking that, and you have a good reason to. But I had to leave. I'm not a high drama kind of guy. And what if Erik would try and beat me again? That would be just giving him power. I couldn't do it.

_This is my one and only voice_

_So listen close_

_It's only for today_

Why did I keep running from the truth from the beginning? I cared about Zoey, and for her sake, I wanted to leave. I had to tell her, too. That made me kind of nervous, because I'm not confrontational.

I knew that I was basically bed written, and that I couldn't go anywhere_. The next time she comes in, I'll tell her,_ I told myself. But another hour passed by, and still, no Zoey. Maybe I should've taken the chance and left then, without saying goodbye. Maybe that would've been less painful. I don't know.

_Well I just saw Haley's comet shooting_

_Said why you always running in place? _

_Even the man on the moon disappeared _

_Somewhere in the stratosphere _

I didn't take the chance, though. I lay there, now awake, trying to find ways to say goodbye. How do you say goodbye to a person you like, anyway? Do you laugh, or do you cry? We've been through so much in a short time. Why did this have to be so hard? Do I just say goodbye? What should I have done?

_Tell my mother_

_Tell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize_

_This is my life_

_I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry_

_I'm just saying_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

I couldn't believe I was leaving her, but I had to. Things were just to messed up to stay. I just wished that everything was the same. Now I was throwing away all of our memories. Even though I barely knew her, I felt like I knew her my whole life. Now I was going to be gone.

_Here is my chance_

_This is my chance!_

Then, Zoey walked through the door, and I knew what was coming. I cleared my throat, and looked her in the eyes.

"Zoey, I have to tell you something," I said.

_Tell my mother_

_Tell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize_

_This is my life_

_I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry_

_I'm just saying_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance…_


	12. Chapter 12

**House of Night love**

**Author's note: This chapter features the song "Goodbyes" by Savannah Outen. **

Chapter 12- I might actually love you

**Stark's point of view**

_La la la la la (repeat) _

_Walkin' past you through the hall_

_Stopping by to give you a call_

_We've been through it all_

I swallowed hard, and looked into her eyes.

"I…I'm leaving," I told her. She looked like she fell in a million pieces.

"What?!" Zoey exclaimed, her eyes wide with astonishment.

"I'm leaving, and never coming back," I repeated.

"Stark, if this is about Erik, I can talk sense into him-" Zoey started.

"It's not only that, Zo. It's me driving a wedge between you and the guy you want to be with. It's me causing trouble with your friends. It's me getting beaten up by the guy who barely even knows me. It's people not knowing me for me, but for my looks," I explained.

"They don't matter, Stark," Zoey said, taking my left hand in hers, "I don't care, and neither do you. We have each other."

_Talking to you_

_Just saying our goodbyes _

_Can't believe that we are leaving_

_This is the end for us all_

_Yeah, yeah oh_

"I believe that, too. But it's another thing for me to cause all of these problems when you already have enough of them," I said.

"Stark, listen. You don't have to worry about my problems. The most valuable thing in this is friendship. I'm not going to let you throw it away because you think all of those people appose you," Zoey said.

"I don't think, Zo. I know. I know it, and I can tell that I'm causing problems. I'm not the 'problem' kind of guy," I explained.

"Erik can go fucking kill himself if he's that insecure. And once my friends get to know you, they'll be your friends. And I know Erik, and if you don't give him a reaction, he'll stop. I don't care what people think, Stark, and neither do you," Zoey told me.

_And how do we say our goodbyes?_

_Do we laugh or cry? _

_And why does this have to be so hard? _

_How do we say our goodbyes?_

_Do I laugh or cry?_

_And should I just say goodbye?_

_Should I laugh or cry?_

I shook my head and got up, and headed to the door. Zoey followed me, coming up with things to say to make me stay. But I meant what I said. I was doing it for her.

"Stark, please wait!" Zoey pleaded. This time, I stopped, and turned back to her.

"What?" I asked.

"Why would you go out and turn your back on me, Stark? Is it something I did or said? What can I do to make you stay?" Zoey asked me.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked.

"Because you're one of my best friends, Stark! I love everything about you! I love your smile, I love your face, I love your hair, I love your body, I love your personality, I might actually even love you!" Zoey said. I stood there, in astonishment.

"Zoey…" I uttered.

"Please don't turn your back on that, Stark! No one can make me feel like you do, and I know it! Don't turn your back on me. Please, don't…" Zoey said. A tear came down her cheek. I walked up to her.

"I won't. I changed my mind," I said, and pulled her into a hug as she cried. She hugged me back, and whispered something in my ear.

"Do you promise?" She whispered, her voice so shaky I could barely understand her.

"I promise," I replied.


	13. Chapter 13

**House of Night love**

**Author's note: Please read and review! This chapter features a couple sections of the book, but I don't own anything!**

Chapter 13- Kissed finally

After school, Zoey discovered that Stark wasn't in his room, or anywhere in the building. So she figured he must've been outside, practicing his archery. So she went outside, and, careful not to bother him, she crept up behind him, and watched him hit the target directly in the middle with the arrow.

Zoey hid in the bushes, but just when he was about to aim for another arrow, he said something.

"I know you're there," Stark said. With that, Zoey got out of the bushes.

"Hi," Zoey said, ruffling Duchess's ears a bit. "What's up?"

"Not much," Stark replied, and gave Zoey that cocky smile that she loved so much.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to spy on you," Zoey said.

"No problem. Actually, I'm glad you're here. Saves me from having to find you," Stark replied. Zoey looked up at his brown eyes.

"Do you need something for Duchess?" Zoey asked.

"Nah, she's fine. I already packed a lot of stuff before I came here. I wanted to talk to you about earlier," Stark said.

"What part of earlier?" Zoey asked nervously.

"When you said…you loved everything about me. Is that true?" Stark asked.

"Of course it's true. I wouldn't try to save your ass from leaving if I didn't," Zoey replied.

"Well….I think…I feel the same way. And I want you to know my gift, since I trust you," Stark said, staring anywhere but Zoey.

"Gift? Like what?" Zoey asked.

"You know how I'm really good in Archery? Well, here's the thing. I can't miss," Stark explained. Zoey did a double take.

"You mean, no matter what, you can't miss? So what?" Zoey asked.

"Have you ever heard of Will Chisdey?" Stark asked.

"No. It shouldn't shock you, though, because I've only been marked for a couple months," Zoey stated.

"Well, he kind of had a gift like mine. For almost two decades he kicked ass in archery," Stark explained.

"So, you and this Will guy are both good at archery. Did you know him pretty well?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah. He was my mentor and best friend," Stark said. "Up until he died six months ago."

"Oh. I'm so sorry," Zoey said awkwardly, touching Stark's shoulder.

"So am I. I'm the one that killed him," Stark said.

"Wait, did you just say you killed him?" Zoey asked, sure she'd just heard him wrong.

"Yeah, I killed him. It was during the summer games. I was more focused then anything at that point. No matter what, I wanted to win and beat Will. I was focused on the target, and when I aimed and shot, it hit Will's heart and he was dead instantly," Stark explained. The pain in his voice was almost unbearable for Zoey.

"Was he by the target?" Zoey asked.

"No, he wasn't anywhere near the target. He was about ten paces to my right, and we were separated. But that didn't matter. He died," Stark said.

"But Stark, maybe it wasn't you. Maybe it was some kind of magical fluke," Zoey said.

"That's what I thought at first. That's why I decided to test my gift," Stark said.

"What? Did you kill someone else?" Zoey asked.

"No! I tested on the none living. Like the train in Chicago. I shot it, and it went strait on the side of the caboose," Stark explained.

"Holy crap!" Zoey exclaimed.

"I know. That's why I don't tell anyone about me. That's why I need to know if you're strong enough to protect the people you care about. And you are," Stark said.

"So, what will you do?" Zoey asked.

"Nothing!" Stark shouted. "I didn't mean to get this gift, and I don't mean to do anything. Just like I didn't mean to kill Will, but I did."

"So, did you know about your gift beforehand?" Zoey asked.

"I suspected," Stark replied softly.

"Oh," Zoey replied.

"See? I'm dangerous, even when I don't mean to be," Stark said, fighting back tears. Zoey pulled him in her arms and embraced him.

"I think I do see. But Stark, none of it is your fault," Zoey said.

"I wish I could believe that. And you know what else?" Stark asked.

"What?" Zoey asked, letting go of Stark.

"I'm kind of glad Tulsa wanted me here," Stark said.

"So am I," Zoey said, and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was wonderful, and everything she'd hoped for. She now knew she loved him more then she could ever love Erik or Loren, or Heath. The same went for Stark. This meant that he now knew that he loved Zoey for sure, and nothing would stop that. Nothing.

**Author's note: Okay, I know what you guys are thinking. Why didn't he die? Well, I don't intend to make Stark die yet. I think I'll make them go out together for a while, and add dramatic twists in the story. Please read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**House of Night love**

**Author's note: Please read and review! **

Chapter 14- Together

For the rest of the night, Stark and Zoey then acted as if they were boyfriend and girlfriend, which, they were. Zoey didn't have a single thought about Erik, her pain-in-the-ass ex boyfriend, who glanced over at them way too often. She never once thought about Loren Blake, the loser-who-she-lost-her-virginity-to vamp. She never even thought about Heath, the drunk-loser-who's-way-too-desperate human.

Stark didn't really think about anything else. All he really cared about was protecting Zoey, and seeing if she was alright. Sure, he felt weird because people looked over at them when they held hands or something. Still, he didn't really care about what other people thought.

When they sat down for dinner next to each other, Zoey's friends gave them strange looks, especially Aphrodite.

"Okay, what the hell is going on with you two?" Aphrodite asked. Zoey gave Stark a questionable look, and Stark nodded, knowing what she was thinking.

"Stark and I are going out," Zoey said. The twins smiled.

"Ohmygoddess that's freaking cute!" Erin shrieked.

"Totally true, twin!" Shawnee agreed.

"Okay, you just broke up with Erik, and you're dating again?" Aphrodite asked, glaring at Zoey.

"Erik doesn't matter to me anymore," Zoey said with a shrug.

"And Stark, don't you have a girlfriend back in Chicago?" Aphrodite asked.

"I didn't really have many friends back home because they usually use me, and that includes girlfriends," Stark said.

"So there's no problems at all?" Aphrodite asked.

"Oh, will you shut _up _Aphrodite? They're just happy," Shawnee said.

"Bight me," Aphrodite said with an unattractive snort.

Later, after dinner, Stark got up and started to leave, and Zoey went with him.

"Stark, will you stay in my room when we go to sleep?" Zoey asked.

"Sure," Stark replied. Zoey grabbed his hand.

"You're new at this, aren't you?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, and that's putting it lightly," Stark replied.

"Don't worry about it. I like shy guys," Zoey said with a laugh.

"Erik's behind us," Stark said.

"How do you know?" Zoey asked.

"Cuz' I'm weird that way," Stark said with a shrug.

Erik, what do you want?" Zoey asked, turning around.

"Just seeing what you and your bitch are doing," Erik said with a scowl.

"What are you doing? Stalking her?" Stark asked.

"Hell no," Erik said.

"Then leave well enough alone," Stark said.

"I won't do anything you say, bitch," Erik said with a sneer.

"Leave, Erik," Zoey said, grabbing Stark's forearm and pulling him into her room.

"He is such a jerk!" Zoey exclaimed, kicking her shoes off.

"That's putting it lightly," Stark said.

"I'm sorry you got caught up in this, Stark," Zoey said.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Stark replied.

"No, it's not. I know you, and you don't do drama," Zoey said. Stark took her hand and sat her down next to him on her bed.

"Look, when you care about someone, it really doesn't matter," Stark said. Zoey smiled and leaned against him.

"James Stark. You really can be romantic," Zoey said.

"I try to," Stark said, smiling back. Zoey kissed him, and he kissed back. Zoey ignored the scent of blood as she kissed him.

They were making out for about five minutes until they heard a knock on the door. Zoey opened the door to see Neferet standing there.

"Hello, Zoey," Neferet said, smiling a fake smile.

"Hi," Zoey replied, not smiling back.

"Zoey, you know the rules. Boy fledglings cannot be in a girl's dorm room. So Stark, /I'm sorry, but you have to leave to your own dorm," Neferet explained.

"Neferet, we weren't doing anything bad," Zoey said.

"Still, it's against the rules. Stark, you need to leave," Neferet said.

"It's alright, Zo. I'll just see you tomorrow," Stark said, and kissed her cheek before leaving.


	15. Chapter 15

House of Night love

Author's note: Please read and review! 

**Chapter 15- Be strong**

**The next day, Zoey met up with Stark at breakfast. Stark suggested sitting at a table alone, because he had to tell her something about Neferet. Zoey agreed, and wondered if Stark knew about Neferet being evil. **

"**What is it?" Zoey asked. **

"**I think Neferet and that Blake guy are working together against you," Stark explained in short. **

"**Yeah, I figured that out. How did you figure it out?" Zoey asked. **

"**I overheard them talking in her office," Stark replied. **

"**What did she say?" Zoey asked. **

"**Something about using me to kill you," Stark stated. **

"**What?!" Zoey yelled. **

"**I won't! I promise," Stark said, holding his hands up in defense. **

"**I know. I'm just a little stressed out," Zoey said. "I know you are. Just take it one thing at a time," Stark said. **

"**I try to do that, but every time it works, I get another thing to worry about!" Zoey exclaimed. **

"**Worried about what, Zoey?" Neferet asked, coming up to them. **

"**Nothing you should worry about," Zoey replied, glaring. **

"**James, why don't you come with me?" Neferet asked. Zoey immediately grabbed Stark's hand. **

"**He has things to do," Zoey said. **

"**You do?" Neferet asked. **

"**I do," Stark said. **

"**Well, when you get the chance, come down to my office," Neferet said with a warm smile, and turned around and left. **

"**Zo, you're cutting off circulation," Stark said.**

"**Oh, sorry," Zoey said, and let go of his hand. **

"**I won't see her," Stark said. **

"**Good," Zoey replied. **

**During class, Stark couldn't help but keep looking over at Zoey to see if she was okay. Zoey seemed to be distracted, and thinking about something else. Something like Neferet. **

**After class, Stark was walking in the hall when someone came up from behind and grabbed him. Before Zoey could act on this, Stark was already in a closet, and on the floor. He looked up to see Neferet standing before him, her hands on her hips. **

**Zoey didn't know where Stark went, but didn't stop looking for him so soon. She was late to class, but she didn't care, because she was afraid that Neferet got to him. **

**After her next class, Stark finally got out of the closet and went to find Zoey. He couldn't believe what Neferet was trying to get him to do. Then, Stark came up to her.**

"**Zoey, I need to talk to you," Stark said, panicked. **


	16. Chapter 16

**House of Night love**

**Author's note: Please read and review! **

Chapter 17- Get away from him

Neferet held a gun to Stark's head. Suddenly scared, Stark couldn't breath.

"Neferet, get the hell away from him!" Zoey yelled. She grabbed Neferet and threw her aside.

"Don't get too involved with him, Zoey, or else," Neferet warned Zoey.

"I can't believe you! Stark didn't do anything! If you want to kill someone, kill me! Just don't kill him!" Zoey yelled.

"Zoey, don't get yourself in this because of me," Stark said.

"Just keep yourselves out of trouble," Neferet said, and left the room.

Zoey was grasping Stark's right hand so tightly he felt his arm go numb.

"Uh, Zo, my hand," Stark said.

"Oh, sorry," Zoey said, no longer clasping his hand.

"Don't worry about it. I can handle it," Stark said.

"No, you can't do it by yourself. I'll be with you," Zoey said.

"Thanks, Zo. It means a lot," Stark said, wincing at the pain in his chest.

"Go to sleep, Stark. I'll be here for you," Zoey said. Stark lay back, and immediately fell asleep.

**Zoey's POV**

Stark looked so cute when he was asleep. I couldn't help but think he was kinda sexy with his shirt off, and I couldn't help but stare. This time with Stark by my side seemed like it could last forever, or it could last for a short time. Either way, I was grateful for it. Stark by my side always kept me feeling good.

I couldn't leave Stark alone. Neferet would've come back and killed him. I didn't know why she wanted Stark, but I didn't like it. What the hell did she want with my guy? Did she think she could take away Stark so easily?

Then again, could she take him away? She seemed determined to get him out of my life. She was the kind of vamp that was a blood sucking leach who took away everything that caused happiness in my life. Stark was the main thing that made me happy. So could she? Only time would tell. But I'm not the kind of person who would just wait and see. I had to do something to protect him.

But I knew better. I knew that I couldn't do anything. I wished everything in my life was simple, and that Stark and I could live happily without all this bullshit. But my life seemed like it would never get better.

I guess I just didn't know how to lead a normal life. I was a vampire fledgling, a special fledgling at that, I was battling shitty people, shitty people being Neferet and Kalona, and I had a boyfriend who had a gift kind of like mine.

The minutes felt like days. I just needed to talk to Stark, to feel like I was okay. But suddenly…


End file.
